


"One kid's meal with a toy, to go."

by Lisbeth_Rey



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, We have food at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_Rey/pseuds/Lisbeth_Rey
Summary: A patch to the canon. The Mandalorian and The Child had just ended one simple quest. They were about to go back to the ship... but then, something unexpected happened. Well, being a father isn't an easy job.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	"One kid's meal with a toy, to go."

Din threw a dead body of a desert rat to the ground. The old woman looked briefly at this unexpected gift, then looked up at the man. She must have thought it would take him longer. The woman wrapped herself in a gray, ragged robe. She didn't move for a moment, looking as if she was evaluating him with her eyes. Then she reached into her pocket and handed Djarin a couple of credits.

The Mandalorian looked at her from behind his helmet. A skinny face. Gray, unkempt hair. Tired eyes in which, however, there was silent gratitude. The faces of two kids, apparently the grandchildren of the woman, peeked out from behind the ajar door of the house they were standing in front of.

He took only half of the promised payment, then turned around and walked wordlessly toward the center of the town.

A white, levitating capsule followed him. Inside there was a small creature, with green skin and large brown eyes. The child glanced behind, to look at the children's faces that disappeared inside the cottage after a while.

They moved in silence for a moment until the man spoke.

“We should go back to the ship immediately. The weather will turn bad soon” he muttered, staring up at the sky. After a moment he looked back at his side, where Grogu supposed to be, but the capsule wasn't there.

_No…_

He felt his pulse quicken right away. He looked around, immediately drawing his blaster.

“Grogu?!”. 

He realized that the little boy was a few steps behind him. It calmed him down right away.

Grogu was staring at the bright neon that flashed in front of the diner entrance. There were quite a few customers inside at this time of a day. Din could see creatures of all races from afar, gorging on the delicacies this place served.

The arms of his armor rose, then dropped, as if he let out a silent sigh.

“We have food on board. We have to move”. 

Grogu, however, had no intention of simply moving. He looked at his companion and stretched his paw towards the canteen, also making a soft, muttering noise that Din could understand. 

Djarin shook his helmet in disagreement.

“No way, kid. I don't want the supplies we have to go to waste. Let's go”. 

Grogu's expression didn’t change a bit, however. The boy was still stretching his little fingers towards the place, shifting his gaze to his guardian. Some child, accompanied by his parents, has just emerged from inside the canteen. He was holding a paper cup with a straw attached to it. They heard loud slurping.

Mando chose to be adamant. He couldn't pamper this kid, he had to get his way sometimes. He had seen with his own eyes how Grogu moved objects with the power of his mind, and was even capable of harming someone. He had no idea what other talents this child was hiding from the world. But since he undertook to look after the kid, he must have had to work on his character sometimes.

He cleared his throat softly.

“Grogu?”.

The little boy looked at Din, and his eyes grew even larger.

* * * 

Moments later they came on board. Mando immediately headed for the cockpit. He took the controls and within seconds he heard Grogu scramble into his chair.

The soft slurping of the straw reached his ears, which were hidden under the helmet.

‘Are you happy? Can we go now?” Din asked.

A soft voice behind his back indicated approval. Mando also heard a sound that was clearly a hiccup.

Din felt his lips stretch into a soft smile. He started the engines in preparation for flight.

Grogu had many hidden talents, and apparently one of them was the gift of persuasion... Or that could be something else. Perhaps the kid somehow used his tricks on him? Maybe he was influencing him with his power? Forcing him to specific behaviors?

Yes. That must be it, for sure.


End file.
